I'M TRAPPED
by Talk Kantha
Summary: HENRY X TAEMIN (Terinspirasi dari penampilan perdana 'TRAP' di Music Core) (IN THIS FANFICT YOU WILL FIND TRANSLATE OFF LYRIC 'TRAP', TAEMIN POV ABOUT HIS FEELING, AND SEX SCENE LAST! UNDERAGE-PLEASE CLICK BACK BUTTON/KNOB! I WARN YOU ) It's Alternate Reality (half)-ADULT!-Lemon Fanfict! "HEEENNRRRYYYY!" SPLURT! Henry tersenyum melihat Taemin datang, meneriakan namanya


I'M TRAPPED

.

.

HENRY X TAEMIN

(Terinspirasi dari penampilan perdana 'TRAP' di Music Core)

.

.

KANTHA PRESENT!

**WARNING!**

(IN THIS FANFICT YOU WILL FIND TRANSLATE OFF LYRIC 'TRAP', TAEMIN POV ABOUT HIS FEELING, AND SEX SCENE LAST! UNDERAGE-PLEASE CLICK BACK BUTTON/KNOB! I WARN YOU ^_^)

(THIS IS MY FANFICT. I WRITE IT BY MY SELF. NO PLAGIARISM! I HATE PLAGIARIST!)

(AFTER YOU READ THIS FANFICT, PLEASE GIVE ME A REASON. SO I'LL TRY TO BE BETTER AND KEEP WRITING!)

It's Alternate Reality (half)-ADULT!-Lemon Fanfict!

I WARN YOU AGAIN KIDS

It's PG -18 !

.

.

ENJOY!

(Text yang Italic/miring merupakan lirik lagu 'Trap' dan artinya ^_^)

.

.

-FIRST SOLO DEBUT "TRAP"-

-HENRY SUPER JUNIOR (Ft. TAEMIN SHINEE)-

_I am trapped_

_(aku terjebak)_

_._

_._

_Umijigil su eobseo wae naneun mugeowojyeo gagiman hae_

_(aku tak bisa bergerak, mengapa aku semakin berat?)_

_Ne mam guseoge nohyeojin chae nohin chae yeah_

_(karena aku didalam sudut hati mu yeah)_

_Nege dako sipeunde geujeo keomkeomhan I eodeum soge_

_(aku ingin menyentuh mu tapi aku dalam kegelapan hitam ini)_

_Jakku garaanja gateun gose geu gose yeah_

_(aku terus menetap ditempat yang sama, ditempay itu yeah)_

_._

_._

Taemin terpana melihat pesona Henry yang menaiki sebuah piano putih sambil bernyanyi. For a god sake! This not the first time he see Henry like this! Dan jantungnya selalu berdetak kencang menyaingi suara piano yang melantun pada awal lagu tadi. Setiap latihan, Taemin selalu merasa Henry begitu tampan dan manis… dengan keringat yang membasahi wajah mulusnya yang membuat wajah Taemin memerah tanpa sebab. Dan sekarang, Henry terlihat begitu manly dengan tato disekujur tubuhnya, walau hal itu tidak menghalangi keimutan Henry…

God…

Taemin menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sesak dan…hangat.

.

.

_Ne aneseo jeomjeom nan ichyeojyeo ga_

_(aku semakin dilupakan dalam dirimu)_

_Neul meomulleo inneun I sarang ane oh nan_

_(didalam cinta ini yang selalu hidup)_

_I'm trapped I'm trapped_

_(aku terjebak, aku terperangkap)_

.

.

Taemin termangu dibelakang panggung.

Henry…

Why you so perfect….in my eyes?

.

.

_Naneun jichyeoga na honjaseoman kkumeul kkugo innabwa_

_(aku mulai lelah, ku kira aku sedang bermimpi saja)_

_Sege heundeureo nareul kkaewojugenni kkaewojugenni_

_(Apakah kau sangat mengguncangku dan membangunkan ku? Membangunkanku?)_

_I'm trapped I'm trapped_

_(aku terjebak, aku terperangkap)_

_Nan nareul irheoga neo eobsin naui ireum jocha gieogi an na_

_(aku kehilangan diriku sendiri, aku bahkan tidak bisa ingat namaku tanpamu)_

_Ijen ne aneseo nareul nohajugenni nohajugenni_

_(sekarang kau akan melepaskanku dari dalam dirimu, lepaskanku?)_

_I'm trapped I'm trapped_

_(Aku terjebak, aku terperangkap)_

_I'm trapped oh… I'm trapped oh…_

_(oh…aku terjebak, aku terperangkap oh…)_

.

.

Taemin masih termangu. Bagi Taemin, gerakan bibir Henry begitu seksi. Bibir itu bergerak, lidah itu bernyanyi dengan indahnya. Terlihat…Henry begitu enjoy membawakan lagu ini. Taemin suka melihat mata Henry yang baginya berkilat lucu dan bersahaja itu.

.

.

_Neowa nan ireoke dallajyeo ganeunde_

_(kau dan aku, kita menjadi lebih berbeda)_

_Neoui kkeuchi eomneun yoksime geu yoksime_

_(di keserakahan tak berujung, keserakahan)_

_Neoraneun saejange jageun saejang ane beoryeojin sae_

_(aku burung yang ditinggalkan didalam sangkar burung kecil yang disebut kau)_

_Naragal su jocha nan eomneunde eomneunde yeah_

_(aku bahkan tidak bisa terbang jauh yeah)_

.

.

Taemin segera keluar dari persembunyian, bergabung bersama Henry. Taemin memfokuskan perhatiannya pada lagu yang dibawakannya.

Ia harus sempurna.

Ini untuknya…dan Henry.

Taemin menyanyikan bagiannya sepenuh hati.

.

.

_Ne aneseo jeomjeom nan yakhaejyeo ga_

_(aku semakin lemah didalam dirimu)_

_Neul meomulleo inneun I sarang ane oh nan_

_(didalam cinta ini yang selalu tetap hidup)_

_I'm trapped I'm trapped_

_(aku terjebak, aku terperangkap)_

.

.

Taemin menahan godaanya untuk melirik kearah Henry, yang sekali lagi terlihat begitu keren dan imut. Taemin memfokuskan pandangannya kearah kamera yang menshootnya.

Walau Henry yang terlihat manly but cutie itu ada disampingnya.

Walau dia bisa melihat secara sekilas keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori Henry yang seolah menggodanya…

Taemin tetap akan melakukan yang terbaik saat ini.

Dia tidak mau ditegur. Tidak mau melakukan kesalahan seperti saat latihan dulu.

Saat dimana dia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk memperhatikan Henry yang begitu seksi-menurutnya-, hingga ia lupa gerakan dance selanjutnya.

.

.

_Naneun jichyeoga na honjaseoman kkumeul kkugo innabwa_

_(aku mulai lelah, ku kira aku sedang bermimpi saja)_

_Sege heundeureo nareul kkaewojugenni kkaewojugenni_

_(Apakah kau sangat mengguncangku dan membangunkan ku? Membangunkanku?)_

_I'm trapped I'm trapped_

_(aku terjebak, aku terperangkap)_

_Nan nareul irheoga neo eobsin naui ireum jocha gieogi an na_

_(aku kehilangan diriku sendiri, aku bahkan tidak bisa ingat namaku tanpamu)_

_Ijen ne aneseo nareul nohajugenni nohajugenni_

_(sekarang kau akan melepaskanku dari dalam dirimu, lepaskanku?)_

_I'm trapped I'm trapped_

_(aku terjebak, aku terperangkap)_

_I'm trapped oh… I'm trapped yeah…_

_(aku terjebak oh… aku terperangkap yeah…)_

.

.

Taemin melihat dengan dekat kalau mata Henry begitu mempesona saat mereka saling mendekat ditengah stage kemudian saling membelakangi.

Bibir itu begitu seksi dan menggairahkan.

Saat latihan ia selalu berpikir…

Bagaimana rasanya kalau bibir itu menciumnya dan mata itu menatap matanya dengan intens…?

Bagaimana rasanya jika kulitnya bergesekan dengan kulit Henry yang berkeringat itu…?

.

.

_Neol itgo sipeo (Neol itgo sipeo)_

_(aku ingin melupakanmu (Aku ingin melupakanmu))_

_Naragago sipeo (Naragago sipeo)_

_(aku ingin terbang jauh (Aku ingin terbang jauh))_

_Neol naeryeonoko (Neol naeryeonoko)_

_(aku ingin membiarkanmu pergi (aku ingin membiarkanmu pergi))_

_Jayuropgo sipeo (Jayuropgo sipeo)_

_(aku ingin bebas (aku ingin bebas))_

.

.

Taemin melirik Henry selama sedetik, kemudian kembali menatap kedepan.

Oke…Henry menghayati lagunya dan begitu nyaman menyanyikannya saat ini. Taemin dengan sempurna menutupi kekagumannya atas Henry. Pikiran nakalnya yang terlintas begitu saja tadi, tidak membuat Taemin bersemu atau apa.

Taemin berusaha menahannya walau kadang pikiran-pikiran nakalnya menyelinap kedalam otaknya.

.

.

_Naneun jichyeoga na honjaseoman kkumeul kkugo innabwa_

_(aku mulai lelah, ku kira aku sedang bermimpi saja)_

_Sege heundeureo nareul kkaewojugenni kkaewojugenni_

_(Apakah kau sangat mengguncangku dan membangunkan ku? Membangunkanku?)_

_I'm trapped I'm trapped_

_(aku terjebak, aku terperangkap)_

_Nan nareul irheoga neo eobsin naui ireum jocha gieogi an na_

_(aku kehilangan diriku sendiri, aku bahkan tidak bisa ingat namaku tanpamu)_

_Ijen ne aneseo nareul nohajugenni nohajugenni_

_(sekarang kau akan melepaskanku dari dalam dirimu, lepaskanku?)_

_I'm trapped I'm trapped_

_(aku terjebak, aku terperangkap)_

.

.

Taemin melihat sekilas kepada Henry saat Taemin melakukan gerakan memutar untuk bertukar tempat dengan Henry.

Dia bisa melihat keringat yang membias berkilau terkena efek lampu di leher dan lengan Henry yang menurutnya, begitu gentle dan seksi.

Oh Damn! You are so pervert, Taemin!

Dan Taemin kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada penonton.

.

.

_Naneun jichyeoga na honjaseoman kkumeul kkugo innabwa_

_(aku mulai lelah, ku kira aku sedang bermimpi saja)_

_Sege heundeureo nareul kkaewojugenni kkaewojugenni_

_(Apakah kau sangat mengguncangku dan membangunkan ku? Membangunkanku?)_

_I'm trapped I'm trapped_

_(Aku terjebak aku terperangkap)_

_Nan nareul irheoga neo eobsin naui ireum jocha gieogi an na_

_(aku kehilangan diriku sendiri, aku bahkan tidak bisa ingat namaku tanpamu)_

_Ijen ne aneseo nareul nohajugenni nohajugenni_

_(sekarang kau akan melepaskanku dari dalam dirimu, lepaskanku?)_

.

.

Taemin menahan nafasnya saat wajah Henry begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Taemin mengatupkan bibirnya yang berjarak lumayan dekat dengan bibir Henry saat menyanyikan ' I'm trapped I'm Trapped'. Jarak itu sekitar 5 cm, dan itu cukup membuat Taemin keringat dingin.

Apalagi Taemin yang melihat kedalam mata Henry walau hanya selama 1 detik. ( Dalam Video Music Core pernampilan perdana Henry & Taemin ada didetik ke 03.45 ! Kyaaaa! XD*author tiba-tiba nongol* Cuma pengen ngasih tau )

Dan Taemin menyalurkan kegugupannya dengan menyanyikan sepenuh hati bait terakhir untuknya…

.

.

_I'm trapped I'm trapped…_

_(Aku terjebak aku terperangkap…)_

.

.

Taemin mengerti saat lagu ini berakhir.

Taemin mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Taemin segera menyingkir dari stage.

.

.

_I'm trapped oh… ooh…ooh…_

_(aku terjebak oh…ooh…ooh…)_

.

.

Tamin mendengar suara Henry yang membuatnya terkesima.

Taemin mendengar suara piano itu lagi…

Dan ia tahu,

He was trapped by Henry…

**~KIRANA KANTHA~**

Saat pertunjukan berakhir, Henry mengajak Taemin pulang bersama dengan mobilnya. Taemin menurut saja,lagipula jadwalnya sedang kosong. Henry mengajak Taemin untuk makan bersama direstoran favoritnya. Merayakan keberhasilan mereka tampil perdana di Music Core. Selesai bersiap-siap dan mengganti pakaian, Taemin pergi keparkiran setelah meminta izin pada managernya. Taemin melihat mobil milik Henry, berjalan mendekatinya, dan masuk kedalam mobil Henry.

"Kita mau pergi kemana, Henry Hyung?" Taemin menutup pintu mobil.

"Kajja kita makan di restoran favoritku, Min." Henry menyetir dengan hati-hati, dan membelokan mobilnya kearah jalan raya.

"Bagaimana penampilan kita tadi menurutmu, Tae?" Henry membuka percakapan.

"Kurasa kita sudah sangat bagus, Hyung!" Taemin menjawab dengan semangat,"Kau sangat keren!"

"Keren?" Henry mengulang perkataan Taemin yang tiba-tiba berblushing ria karena ia keceplosan.

"A~ Ne, Hyung…Bagaimana penampilanku tadi menurut Hyung?" Taemin berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan merutuk dalam hati kenapa keceplosan seperti itu.

"Kau sangat manis dan focus." Henry membelokan mobilnya ke pelantaran parkir sebuah restoran.

"…" Taemin membatu. Jantung Taemin seolah memompa darahnya lebih cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

'Manis?' Taemin membatin tidak percaya.

"Ayo turun, Tae. Kenapa kau diam begitu?" Henry membuka pintu mobilnya didepan restaurant itu. Dia akan memberikan kunci mobilnya untuk diparkirkan nanti oleh orang yang bertugas (Disebut apa ya? Lupa nih author -_-).

"Ne,Hyung." Dengan kaku Taemin turun dari mobil menyusul Henry. Taemin dan Henry memasuki restaurant mewah dan berkelas itu. Seorang pelayan mendekati mereka dan sepertinya pelayan itu sedikit gugup karena yang datang adalah duo tampan yang keren dan merupakan artis terkenal :D

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Saya ingin memesan satu ruangan private berukuran small saja, tertutup dan terjaga. Kau tahu nona apa yang saya maksud, kami ingin makan dengan tenang. Tanpa kamera atau apapun." Henry tersenyum kepada pelayan itu. Pelayan itu mengangguk. Tentu saja pelayan itu mengerti, banyak artis yang datang ke restaurant ini karena privasinya yang sangat terjaga. Tidak heran bila Henry meminta sebuah ruangan dengan syarat seperti itu.

"Mari ikuti saya, Tuan-tuan." Pelayan itu mengantar Henry dan Taemin kedalam ruangan berukuran 4x5 meter berdinding cream dengan wallpaper yang 'wah'. Terdapat sofa berbentuk L, sebuah meja persegi panjang, dan 2 sofa lain disisi meja.

"Silahkan memesan lewat intercom, tuan-tuan. Menunya terdapat diatas meja, ruangan ini kedap suara, artinya tuan-tuan tidak perlu takut pembicaraannya akan terdengar oleh orang lain. Dan tidak ada camera atau apapun. Kami sangat menjaga privasi pengunjung kami." Pelayan itu tersenyum menjelaskan. "Saya pergi dulu. Kalau ada keperluan, silahkan hubungi kami melalui intercom tuan." Pelayan itupun pergi dan menutup pintu meninggalkan Henry dan Taemin berdua.

"Ayo memesan, Tae." Henry menarik tangan Taemin untuk duduk disebelahnya, sementara Taemin merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang hanya karena disentuh oleh Henry.

.

.

"Huaaah~ Aku kenyang, Hyung!" Taemin menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa yang empuk.

"Kau makan banyak sekali, Tae. Pantas kau gendut!" Henry meledek Taemin yang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Biarkan saja! Gendut pun, aku ini sangat tampan!" Taemin menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Henry yang terkekeh. Tanpa diduga, Henry menarik tengkuk Taemin dan mencium Taemin. Tangan kiri Henry memegangi tangan kanan Taemin yang menggantung diudara.

CUP. :*

Taemin menatap tidak percaya pada Henry yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Hello-darling-are-you-surprised?'

Henry mengulum lidah Taemin dan mengabsen barisan gigi Taemin. Taemin mengeluh pelan dan kesadarannya kembali saat Henry memperdalam lagi ciuman mereka, membuat tetesan saliva mengalir didagu mereka.

Wow! So sexy!

"Hyuuuung!" Taemin mendorong bahu Henry sekuat tenaga. Wajahnya memerah dan bibirnya sedikit membengkak. Henry menyeringai dengan imut tapi evil, membuat darah Taemin berdesir.

"Waeyo, Tae-chan?" Henry mengulum ujung jemari telunjuk Taemin.

"A-ahh…" Tubuh Taemin bergetar seperti tersengat. Kuluman Henry di telunjuknya membuatnya teransang. Henry menjilat ujung telunjuk Taemin dan mengulum jari manis Taemin seperti permen.

"He-henthiikhan….Hyu-ung…" Taemin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya,berusaha menahan desahannya. Tubuh Taemin merosot perlahan hingga tiduran di sofa karena berusaha menarik tangan kanannya yang dikulum sedemikian rupa sementara Henry semakin mendesak hingga kini ada diatas tubuh Taemin.

"Kau manis sekali, Tae-chan." Henry berbisik dan menjilati cuping telinga Taemin.

"Uhh…Aahhh…Kkh-!" Taemin menggigit bibirnya saat Taemin merasa sebuah sengatan seperti listrik menghunjam tubuhnya dan berakhir diantara kedua pahanya.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Hyung…" Henry berbisik dengan seduktif sementara Taemin melotot tidak percaya.

"Hyung tahu kau selalu memperhatikan Hyung saat kita latihan dance, Tae…Sssh…" Henry menghirup aroma Taemin di leher Taemin membuat Taemin merinding.

"Hugo Boss ya? Pilihan yang bagus, Hyung menyukainya…"

"AKH! Hyu-uuung….!" Taemin sedikit menjerit saat dia merasa nipplenya dipilin oleh Henry. Sejak kapan tangan itu sudah masuk ke dalam kausnya?!

"Aku tahu kau selalu membayangkan Hyung…melakukan ini padamu!" Henry menyeringai melihat Taemin mendesah panjang dengan saliva yang mengalir disudut bibirnya saat Henry meremas kejantanan Taemin.

"He-Heenrrry-HYUNG!" Taemin menjerit saat Henry mengocok kejantanan Taemin dengan kencang, kuat dan tidak beraturan. "UAAaaagh! HhhhSsssaa-AAA!"

Entah kapan Henry menurunkan jeans Taemin hingga lutut bersama celana dalamnya, Taemin tak tahu. Entah kapan Henry menaikan kausnya hingga sebatas leher dan menciumi dadanya, memenuhinya dengan kissmark dan saliva.

"HEEENNRRRYYYY!"

SPLURT!

Henry tersenyum melihat Taemin datang dan meneriakan namanya. Henry memilin kedua nipple Taemin dan menarik-nariknya, membuat Taemin melesakan punggungnya menekan sofa sementara tangannya meremas sofa dengan kuat. Nipple Taemin sudah memerah dan membesar. Henry terus memberikan tanda kepemilikan dileher Taemin yang mendongak. Taemin mendesis penuh nikmat saat salah satu tangan yang memilin nipplenya turun dan kembali mengocok kenjatanannya. Bermain dilubang pantatnya. Mengelus-ngelus dengan lembut dan melumasinya dengan cairan Taemin sendiri.

"Kau mencintai Hyung, Tae?" Henry melesakan satu jarinya kedalam lubang Taemin.

"UKH! Ss-sakhit!" Taemin mengabaikan pertanyaan Henry. Taemin berusaha menarik pantatnya menjauh, tapi itu tidak berguna.

"Bad Boy…Kau harus menjawab pertanyaan Hyung, Chagiya." Henry melesakan satu jari lagi kedalam lubang Taemin.

"UAAAKHH!" Taemin menjerit. Jari tengah Henry melesak begitu dalam. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata Taemin.

"Ssshhh….Tae chan…jangan menangis."

Cup.

Cup.

Henry mencium kedua kelopak mata Taemin dan mencium lagi hidup Taemin.

Cup.

"Jawab pertanyaan Hyung…Do you love me?" Henry menatap mata Taemin. Mereka saling bertatapan hingga Taemin merasa darahnya terpompa begitu cepat karena jantungnya berdetak secara tidak beraturan. Henry mulai menggerakan 2 jarinya yang berada didalam tubuh Taemin dan memilin salah satu nipple Taemin dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat. Membuat Taemin kembali mendesah nikmat.

"AAaahhh~Akh-ku! AH!" Taemin merasa rasa nikmat menghantam tubuhnya saat salah satu jari Henry mengenai sesuatu."AAAAHhhhh~!" Taemin memejamkan matanya. Kejantanannya sudah berdiri tegak lagi… Taemin dapat melihat Henry yang tersenyum-separuh menyeringai-.

"There…" Henry menarik lepas kaus Taemin dan melemparnya kelantai. Henry terkekeh melihat Taemin yang terlihat ti`dak rela jemarinya meninggalkan lubangnya. Henry membalikan tubuh Taemin dan menunggingkan Taemin.

"Kau indah sekali." Henry menimpa punggung Taemin yang lembab karena keringat. Mengecupinya lembut…

Membuat Taemin merasakan sengatan sengatan kecil yang membuatnya merinding dan –semakin- teransang.

"Auuhh…Hhhaah…" Taemin suka sentuhan lembut seperti ini dan Taemin terbuai. Tidak menyadari kalau Henry sudah membuka resleting jeansnya sendiri dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari 'sarang'nya. Henry terus mengecupi punggung Taemin, meninggalkan kissmark-kissmark halus disana. Jemari Henry kembali aktif mengelus, memilin, dan menarik-narik kedua nipple Taemin. Membuat Taemin mendesah pelan.

"Henryyhhh….Hyuuuhng!" Taemin memejamkan matanya menikmati getaran-getaran yang diterima tubuhnya. Henry menjilati dan mengulum telinga Taemin. Membuat Taemin mendesah nikmat hingga salivanya sendiri menggantung didagunya dan menetes ke sofa.

Oh itu pasti nikmat sekali, ya, Taem? Hhh…*Author dan readers mupeng*

"Hyung tanya sekali lagi…" lidah Henry menjulur kedalam lubang telinga Taemin, membuat tubuh Taemin menggelinjang geli. Tangan Henry semakin aktif meransang nipple Taemin yang memerah dan bengkak.

"Do you love me?" Henry berbisik dengan penuh hasrat sehingga membuat Taemin bergetar menerima pertanyaan itu.

"Ssshhh…I love you…Hyuung-hhh…" Taemin menengok kearah wajah Henry yang mencumbu telinganya.

Henry langsung membawa bibir Taemin dalam ciuman yang lembut dan penuh cinta. Taemin memanggut bibir Henry. Mereka saling mengulum, menyesap lidah masing-masing dan beradu lidah dengan nafsunya.

"Bersiaplah, Tae-chan…Kalau sakit gigit sofa saja ya." Henry memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang Taemin,"Aku akan pelan-pelan, Honey…"

Henry memeluk pinggang Taemin dari belakang dan menciumi bahu Taemin untuk menenangkannya. Taemin meringis saat merasakan kepala kejantanan Henry mulai masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Ahhh-Hhaahh! KKkkhhhh!" Taemin menggigit sofanya dengan keras.

Air mata mengalir dari mata bening Taemin saat kejantanan Henry masuk setengahnya. Henry menciumi puncak kepala Taemin untuk menenangkannya.

"Shh-sempit sekha-li…" Henry menggigit bibirnya menahan nafsunya yang di ujung kepala. Taeminnya kesakitan, tak mungkin dia memasukan kejantanannya dengan cepat. Lubang taemin membungkus kejantanan Henry dengan ketat.

"Hhh-Henrryyyhhh-AAKKHHH!" Taemin tercekat saat akhirnya Henry menyodok begitu dalam kedalam lubangnya.

SAKIT!

"Maafkan, Hyung…Chagi…" Henry merangsang kembali Taemin. Tangan kirinya memilin nipple Taemin sementara tangan kanannya mengocok kejantanan Taemin. Membuat Taemin menggelinjang antara sakit dan nikmat.

"Ber-gherak…Hyung-ngh…" Taemin menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dan meremas sofa sekuat tenaga. Saliva yang keluar dari mulutnya membasahi sofa. Taemin memenjamkan matanya erat.

Satu sodokan, Taemin meringis kesakitan sementara Henry merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Sodokan kedua, ketiga, keempat, kelima, Taemin mulai merasakan nikmat dan Henry mulai mendesis menggumamkan nama Taemin disela-sela kenikmatan yang menerpa.

Sodokan ke sepuluh…

"AAAH!"

Gotcha!

Henry menyeringai menemukan spot itu lagi. Taeminnya akan mendesah-desah sekarang. Henry jamin itu!

Henry mempercepat sodokannya dan Taemin terbelalak kaget.

Kenikmatan itu menghantam tubuhnya sedemikian rupa!

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! HENRY HYUUUNG-!"

SPLURT!

Taemin datang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Henry menyeringai, dan membalikan tubuh Taemin yang lemas.

"UKH!" Taemin merasa kesakitan saat tubuhnya dibalik seperti itu. Taemin dapat melihat Henry yang masih berpakaian lengkap dan menyeringai. "Hh-hyuung-"

"Tae-chan…Brace yourself! Hhh-!" Henry mempercepat sodokannya.

Taemin membelalakan matanya dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"UAaaakhh! Tid-dhaaak Hyuuuuung!" Taemin mencakar-cakar sofa saking nikmatnya dan henry menikmati pemandangan ini. Taeminnya yang bernafsu dan hot. Henry menunduk dan mengulum nipple Taemin dan tangan kirinya memilin nipple yang satu lagi.

"HYUUUUNG…! Jhaangaaaan!" Taemin berusaha mendorong kepala Henry yang mengulum, menyedot nipplenya dengan kuat.

Tidak…Taemin sudah tak kuat…

"Sebentar lagi, Tae-chan! Errrghhhh-!" Henry menggeram dan mempercepat sodokannya. Tangan kanannya yang tadinya memegangi pinggang Taemin beralih ke kejantanan Taemin.

"Thi-dhaaaaaaaaak! AARRHH-! Ahhh-Hahhhh!" Taemin merasakan kenikmatannya semakin berlipat ganda. Tangan Taemin mencakar punggung Henry yang mendesis perih.

"She-behhntar lagiihh!" Henry mempercepat sodokan dan kocokannya pada kejantanan Taemin.

Hingga akhirnya…

"HHHEEEENNNNRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!"

SPLURT!

SPLURT!

Taemin datang dengan penuh kenikmatan. Bola matanya terbelalak hingga hanya putihnya yang terlihat dan mulutnya menganga meneriakan nama Henry dengan penuh kepuasan. Henry datang didalam tubuh Taemin tak sengaja menggigit nipple Taemin hingga berdarah.

.

.

.

"Henry Hyung! Kita harus segera keluar dari sini!" Taemin yang masih dipeluk oleh Henry dalam keadaan telanjang berusaha membangunkan Henry yang pura-pura tidur.

"YAK! Bangunlah!" Taemin mencubit pinggang Henry.

"AW!" Henry melotot nyeri dan Taemin hanya terkekeh.

"Nanti mereka curiga…Aiishhh!" Taemin merintih saat Henry bergerak. Henry belum mencabut kejantanannya sama sekali malah sekarang sedikit menggenjotnya.

"Tidak akan ada yang curiga, chagiya." Henry menjilat leher Taemin.

"Nanti mereka masuk dan memeriksa!" Taemin menjitak kepala Henry.

"Yak! Kau sudah berani,hah?" Henry gemas melihat tingkah Tae-channya dan mencubit kedua nipple Taemin.

"AW!" Taemin meringis. Apalagi nipple sebelah kanannya yang terluka. "Kenapa kau menggigit nipple ku?!"

"Kenapa kau mencakar punggungku?" Henry bertanya balik. Taemin berblushing ria. Mana mungkin dia jawab karena tak kuat menahan nikmat? Henry tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasih barunya ini.

"Ini restoranku, chagiya."

"Tapi-"

"Pelayan tadi masih baru. Belum mengenaliku sebagai pemilik, sekalian saja tadi aku test kemampuannya melayani pelanggan. Ternyata bagus juga. Aku sudah menyuruh manager untuk tidak mengganggu kita. Jadi tidak akan ada yang masuk dan memeriksa."

Taemin hanya mengangguk kecil. Pantas saja Henry berani sekali menyerangnya disini. Ini restorannya!

"Ugghh…" Taemin mengeluh pelan saat dirasakannya kejantanan Henry berdiri didalam tubuhnya.

"Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan, Chagiya!"

Dan Henry pun menerkam Taemin lagi diatas sofa merah yang sudah berceceran cairan cinta dan saliva.

Biarlah sofa ini lembab, kotor, hancur atau apapun namanya. Yang penting bagi Henry sekarang adalah menikmati juniornya, Taemin, yang sudah diincarnya sejak dia yang ditetapkan menjadi pasangan duetnya selain kyuhyun.

Lagipula berapa sih harga sebuah sofa untuk seorang Henry?

END!

**KIRANA KANTHA**

**10:26 PM**

**15-06-2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWAAAAAAAAAAAA~!**

**LEMON INI LEMON! XD**

**GARA GARA NGELIAT ADEGAN TAEMIN DAN HENRY YANG DEKET-DEKET DI MUSIC CORE JADI PENGEN BIKIN CERITA BEGINIAN ;)**

**OTAK YADONG AUTHOR LANGSUNG BERKERJA**

**SEBENERNYA IDENYA UDAH ADA DARI KEMAREN…TAPI BARU DITULIS SEKARANG :D**

**PAS NULIS ADEGAN SEX SCENE MUPENG GUE **

**WKWKWK**

**MAKSUDNYA…EMANG BENER YA RASANYA SENIKMAT ITU? ._.V**

**MAAF KALO ADEGANNYA HIPERBOLA YA~**

**HEHEHE**

**BELOM PERNAH NGERASAIN SIH!**

**INI HASIL MEMBACA FF YADONG YANG BERTEBARAN DI FF . NET :V MEMPENGARUHI OTAK SEHINGGA YADONG GINI.!**

**LAST WORD!**

**REVIEEEEEEEEW!**

**:***


End file.
